dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Falconreach
Falconreach is the main town of DragonFable, where most quests and wars take place that it attracted adventurers from all over. History Founding of Falconreach The town now known as Falconreach started off as a simple logging camp located between Oaklore and Surewould Forest. Falconreach has always sat astride a major trade route and after the construction of Oaklore Keep, it experience a population boom, as merchants and craftsmen moved in to support the nearby garrison of knights. Key to the town's growth was the founding of the Falconreach Inn, which catered to many weary travelers, and Yulgar's Smithy, which provides weapons and equipments to the local knights and would-be Adventurers. Falconreach also has a Barber , a Potion Shop , a Pet Store and a Town Hall which cater to the many needs of it's residents. Falconreach is also home to one of the Guardian Towers. After the destruction of Willowshire by Gorgok and the abandonment and haunting of the Amityvale Tower, the Falconreach tower's maybe the only one left still active. The Guardians who inhabited this tower will occasionally recruit Adventurers into their ranks after passing a series of tests to prove their worth. Hero's Arrival For some unknown reason, ever since the Hero arrived in Falconreach and take residence there, it has become "home" to many individuals such as Artix, Robina, Zhoom and many other heroes. Not only that but it also attract wars , many many wars. Ever since Sepulchure invaded the town in the Undead Assault, Falconreach has been the target for villains ranging from ebil moglin, crazy pyromancer to spiderly people. While the invaders were vast , Falconreach's defender were stronger , *every time a war began , the town still managed to hold and push back the invader to whatever hell they came from. (*Most of time anyway) Final 13th Sepulchure , decided that Falconreach has been a thorn in his side long enough , launched a massive attack on the town with the intention of razing the town to the ground. Numerous winged-skeletal beasts filled the sky while being shot down by the defender. However, some managed to landed outside Falconreach and dropped skeletons from the sky, thus began one of the most epic battle in the history of Falconreach and Lore itself. The battle quickly turn into a standstill as the mana bombs , catapults and archer are making crater in the skeleton army trying to breach the outer wall. Meanwhile, the sounds of clashing weapons and shielded can be heard as heroes clashes with the skeleton horde outside the wall. However, the tide changed when Grams sabotaged the Flying Fortress it came crashing down to the ground. As a last ditch effort to break the heroes's morale, Sepulchure directed the Fortress toward Falconreach's Guardian Tower before escaped on Fluffy's back. In the end , both the tower and the fortress was destroyed with the remains floating on the nearby lake. While Falconreach was reeling from the crash, Sepulchure commanded the massive Beast of War to destroy the walls of Falconreach. However, the titanic undead was defeated by the The Hero and their baby dragon. With a quarter of his army overrun by the heroes. Sepulchure himself appeared and challenge the Hero to a duel while a pocket of undead broke into the bank and steal the Darkness Orb. The Hero was swiftly defeated and was told of Lady Celestia's death by the hand of Xan. He turned, and walked away while the remaining undeads charge at the broken and battered defender. All is not lost , however, as DragonGrasp arrived to reinforced Falconreach. With the might of the DragonLords at their side, Falconreach's defender wiped out the remaining undead until there was none left standing. When the Mysterious Stranger binds himself with Drakath and become the SMUDD intended to rid the world of light, refugees from all over are pouring into town hoping to escape the growing darkness. The Gnomes from Popsprocket has also arrived and began deploying lanterns that will work despite the darkness. Meanwhile, the guardian mages are casting support spells while Warlic, Cysero, Alina, Reens and Elysia create a light shield large enough to surrounded the entire town (along with DragonGrasp nearby) thus making Falconreach the beacon of light for a world being overtaken by darkness. It is revealed by Cysero that the Bacon Orb were hidden in Falconreach's Guardian Tower and the group retrieve 8 version of it from the past and turn it into the Ultimate Bacon Orb. The town remains as it was before the Hero defeated the SMUDD and let out the sun, thus returning lights to Lore. Appearances Originally , Falconreach was just a small town with wooden cottages here and there along with the Guardian Tower. After nearly(one wooden board remain) being burned down by Xan during the Wrath of Xan , the town and the tower was rebuilt with a whole new look. Falconreach was destroyed again after the Storm War but was rebuilt eventually. While the town still adopted it's previous style, it was expanded southward making ways for new areas such as Warlic's statue , the Zoo and the newly developed Nitroglycerin Sponge Catapult. Eventually , Falconreach reach it's apex right before the Final 13th becoming more of a city than a town. Some place such as the Town Hall, Bank and the Inn was much larger than before while new places such as the Libraseum was in-development. With the constant wars threaten to destroy the town again, Falconreach now has an armory storing weapons such as the Nitroglycerin catapults and the Undead cannons and a large wall surrounded the town thus making it the first line of defense against any potential threat. After the Final 13th, Falconreach's Guardian Tower was rebuilt bigger and better then ever. Also the crashed Flying Fortress remains in the lake nearby, becoming somewhat "part" of the town, serving as a grim reminder of battles loss and battles won. Gallery falconnight.png|Falconreach at Night tower.png|Falconreach Guardian Tower falconview.png|A View from Falconreach Tower Falconreach.png|Welcome sign to Falconreach Falconreach Start Screen.png|A View of the Guardian Tower falconfire.png|Falconreach during the Wrath of Xan Trivia *Falconreach is the biggest town in Dragon Fable, followed by Swordhaven **It's also the second biggest location on Lore, just after Riverine Keep *Falconreach keeps the Main Guardian Tower *The Main Falconreach NPC is Twilly. *Yulgar's Weaponshop used to be here before it was replaced by Lim's Store. *It is said that the previous name of Falconreach is Testopia *Acording to Lim, Falconreach is the worst place to hide someone. * Sometimes,when the player views the welcome sign,there will be a sentence that reads:"Ash is a noob."Beside the sentence is a word that says:"Hey!". Category:Towns Category:Book 1 Towns Category:Book 3 Towns Category:Book 1 Locations Category:Book 3 Locations